Cafe
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Love comes from a very unexpected place.


Title: Cafe

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

It was a normal morning at the diner owned by three ladies.

As usual, it wasn't very busy and the hours weren't that long because the restaurant wasn't as popular as the others in the area, but it was decent and clean.

A small number of costumers came, which was their regulars that always come back drawn by the good food they serve.

"Moko-chan, why don't you go with Chiori-chan to get fresh supplies? we're almost out." The rusty blonde lady suggested.

"Now that I Think about it, everything is on sale today~" cheered a short raven haired lady.

"I guess it's a good opportunity… I'll leave everything to you then, Kyoko?" the older, dark haired lady sighed.

once the two ladies were already at the door, their friend Kyoko saw them off, "Bye Moko, Chiori-chan!" she said, waving and smiling with cheerfulness.

Heading back inside, the shop was empty without any customers; sighing she continued to clean the counter and the few tables.

Satisfied with her job, she decided to make herself some tea; settling herself to one of the table side window looking at her phone, "lunch time"… she gave a small smile to herself satisfied that some costumers loved her menu.

when she was about to put her tea cup in the sink to wash it, the diner bell rang, telling her that a costumer just arrived.

She headed back to the counter with her apron on, "What can I get you, sir?" she gave a smile.

"Well, can I see your menu?" he asked and she gave him a laminated pad he can browse.

She noticed the tall guy looked shady so she was on her guards, looking at the man he was wearing a hoodie, a pair of shades, a baseball cap and a face mask.

Sighing he took off his cap, shades and mask, "Can I get these miss?" pointing at the salad and clubhouse sandwich, "Also, do you still serve coffee? If so, can I get one black with no sugar, please?" handing the menu back to her while she wrote down his order.

"Your order will be ready in a minute, sir" she said, giving her cheerful smile.

Not long after she served him his order together with the coffee, "Don't tell anyone about me serving coffee around lunch time, because it's our policy not to serve coffee after breakfast" she giggled.

"Then why'd you serve me? Won't you be in any trouble?" the man wondered.

"Well, judging by your looks, you didn't have any coffee (today), sir. Also our shop doesn't have any costumers right now and my friends are not around so it's okay if you keep it quiet" she giggled again and left.

Taking a bite from his food, his eyes went wide, "This is good" he mumbled to himself as he took another -but this time, huge- bite, Kyoko saw him and secretly giggled looking at him like a small boy.

"Finishing his sandwich he then ate his salad, but he noticed the waitress sitting alone in her usual spot, beside the window, "Miss, why not accompany me while I eat? I sure need a someone to keep me company in this comfy and quiet place of yours" he gave a nervous smile while she stood and quietly sat in front of him.

"By the way, my name is Koun, I hope I'm still welcome to come back to your shop and eat your delicious food?" holding out his hand.

"The name is Kyoko and I'm the co-owner of this diner, and of course you are very much welcome" taking his hand.

"I love your food…" he complimented while he took a bite of his lettuce.

"I can see that" she giggled.

"I'm surprised that no one comes to dine here?" Ren noticed.

"Well, our front appearance looks too simple and a bit shady because when my friends bought this place it was very old and had to renovate many things" she sighed remembering how they started, "But things went well, [costumers that come by are our regulars] "we have regular customers coming by, now."

"Well, to be honest I chose this place because it was quiet and doesn't have many people coming, so I guess it's my lucky day, I get to eat in peace, the food is good, I get to have my coffee and the waitress is very polite" he chuckled.

An hour had passed both had shared some small laughs and stories with each other [but] (until) he noticed the time, "Well as much I want to talk to you some more, I need [to] (go) be back to my work, I'll see you again tomorrow" he sighed, "Hope we can be friends though" he smiled.

"We're already friends" she giggled as Koun left with a smile.

A while after the tall, foreign looking man left with his hat and shades on, some regular costumers arrived and took their order.

An hour passed, her two friends arrived back with many groceries in hand, to find that, like usual, there were few costumers but it was still satisfied that the people come back for their food.

Day by day, Koun droped by to eat lunch at the same time every day and it seemed that the two ladies, Kanae and Chiori noticed that Kyoko and Koun became very close, both getting to know each other, sharing stories while Koun ate his meal entertained by Kyoko's stories from her experience at different jobs she took before she and her friends decided to have their own business.

"How about Koun-san? any bad experience from your current job?" she asked.

"Well, as far as I remember the most terrible one was that I almost got fired because of my recklessness..." he thought.

"How so?" she wondered.

"Well, I worked day in and day out without any rest wanting to have the quick position where I'm at now" he sighed.

"Wow, what made you do that? I'm sure there's a reason…" she asked further.

He remembered something, "I want to reach someone's hand and surpass it" he gave a smile.

"I know you will, you're a god person and a hard working one." she smiled, "I wish you the best of luck on your carrier and if you need help I'll be there" giving her support.

"Thank you I needed that" he looked at her like he never looked at her before.

"Well, I got to head back…" he sighed, "Someone might be looking for me" as he stood.

"Well, take care, careful on your way" following him to the door, waving good bye and he did the same.

As days, weeks and months went by for them, Kanae, being the sharpest among her friends, began suspecting Koun's identity though she was still doubting.

"Kyoko, can we have a chat?" pulling her friend to sit with her, where Chiori followed, "I noticed you friend stops by the exact same time every day, also his face seemed so familiar I think I saw him on television but I can't seem to point it" she said.

"You might be dreaming, Moko-chan…" said Chiori who's reading a modeling magazine, "Gosh Tsuruga-sama is so hot~" she said dreamily.

"Chiori-chan's right Moko-chan we're not certain besides I think it's normal for him to come the exact same time because it might be his break! Also, he's a good looking man maybe you just mistook him for someone else" she gave a wary smile.

"Though, Kyoko-chan that hunk always come by and eat with you around" Chiori thought.

"Why'd you say that?" she asked.

"Well, last week when you got sick and stayed home, he stopped by and asked about you, when he noticed you're not around he left after we told you stayed home because you got a head ache and colds" thinking back.

"Ehh?" to her surprise.

"I think he likes you?" Chiori teased.

"That's not a good joke Chiori-chan, we're just friends after all"

"Hmm?" she gave her a playful smile.

They noticed Kanae was browsing the magazine."I think he's Tsuruga Ren" Kanae looked at them with a serious face.

"Mou~ moko-chan that's not a good joke!" protested Kyoko.

"Yeah, Moko~ don't drag my Ren-sama into the jokes!" pouted Chiori.

"I'm still convinced" she sighed.

Later on, Koun arrived to eat and Kyoko accompanied him. "Koun-san, can I ask you something?" she stated out of nowhere.

"Well, sure anything" he replied with a smile.

"Um… I want you to be honest okay?" she pleaded.

"Of course" he was starting to be nervous, for a moment he didn't even know why.

"Koun-san, what kind of work do you do for a living" she asked, dropping the bomb.

He sighed in fear. "I promised to be honest with you but please… I don't want our friendship to be ruined, please?" he pleaded as she threw him a confused look.

"It would depend on how things will go Koun-san" she sighed.

"Would you believe I'm Tsuruga Ren?" after that her eyes went wide.

"I don't have any clue who you are Tsuruga-san but as far as I know Kanae mention you are a model also my friend Chiori is a really big fan of yours" she sighed in shock, after finding out about his real identity.

"So that's why in the day we met, you decided that our place was perfect for you to hide and eat in peace?" she added which he nodded.

"Kyoko-san, please… I want us to remain friends" he said, with a sad look in his face.

"Tsuruga-san why did you lie to me about your name?" she growled.

"I promise you, I didn't lie! Koun is my given name and Tsuruga Ren is my stage name, please Kyoko-san believe me" he pleaded.

"Alright I'll believe you because you are being honest but Koun-san what if I get in trouble if someone knew you're… you know, 'Mr. Model'? Koun-san I wouldn't want to get in trouble or in some sort of mess!" she said in a worried tone.

"I promise, no one will ever find out… but if that happens I'll be there to help you and fix it myself, please?" he pleaded again, holding her hand tightly.

"I'll think about it, Koun-san. But please, knowing you're a high profile man and widely recognized, don't come here if you only want to see me" she said, with a hurt tone.

"Kyoko-san" Ren said, wanting to kneel before her, but knowing Kyoko, she would be furious about it.

"I come here because I love your food!" he said, following her around the empty shop after she got up.

"I'm glad my friends are out" she sighed. "As I said Koun-san, I'll think about it" she dismissed him but his stomach growled from hunger which made both of them give a speechless look.

"Please, go sit down and I'll give you some food" she sighed in defeat, "It's on me because you were honest" Koun nodded and gave a little smile.

A while later she placed his food which was an omelet rice, some sausage and a thick slice of steak" Koun looked a little bit horrified from the amount of food but however, he dug in and ate it.

"You didn't have breakfast did you?" she glared.

"Well, my manager insisted on making my breakfast but he ended up burning it and making us both late" he said, looking down.

"You had a bad day" she sighed again.

"I was looking forward to all your food though" he cutely pouted, surprising her.

"Fine… because you like my food" she mumbled.

"So we're still friends?" he perked up, with a glint of excitement.

"I didn't mention any of that" crossing her arms.

"Still, I'll be very persistent in order for you to become my friend again, but is you getting in trouble the only problem?"

"Not entirely."

"Then tell me, so that I can do something about it!" he urged, holding her hand tightly.

"Koun-san, your world is deferent than mine, you are very famous as far as I know from Chiori-chan" she said with a frown, "You're famous, loved and successful and what am I? just a common commoner that's trying to make a living and what if someone knew we're friends? and on top of that, we're honestly close, so some people would think I'll be using you" she added, caressing his face in an attempt to explain.

"I understand your concern now Kyoko-chan but please, I'll promise to keep our friendship from other people, you're very special to me, not because of your food but because I can be my real self when I'm with you, I can be a real person and stop maintaining any façades"

"Kyoko-san, I promise you I'll protect you from the public eye and like I said I'll be there to help you and fix the mess"

"I can't do anything about you can I?" she sighed, "Fine… I'll be your friend again but please keep your promise, I already had many people promising me things that they didn't even try to fulfill" she sadly looked down.

"Well, I'm deferent." he smiled, "Thank you Kyoko-san, and please continue to call me by my given name"

Finishing his food Kyoko checked the time which she told him, "It's time for you to go, you'll be late if you don't."

"Thank you Kyoko-san for being my friend" taking his coat and hat, "I'll see you again tomorrow" he smiled.

"Don't get caught!" she sighed and waved good bye.

It's already been a week after Koun confessed about his identity and Kyoko decided to tell Kanae and Chiori, which in Chiori's delight she gets to see her crush, Koun however wished to stay as Koun whenever he goes to the Café.

As they still continued their usual routine, one day, Chiori open a magazine only to find their shop and Kyoko in it with big red bold words, "Famous Model Tsuruga Ren's noon wanderings" then she showed the magazine to Kanae who read the contents, 'Tsuruga Ren the famous LME model and actor wanders around XXX area to eat at Velvet Café despite his work distance and busy schedule , however it's not just the food that causes his visits but also a young lady named Kyoko Mogami, from our source the Café has usually been slow in costumers but one of our people tried to visit and try their food and it revealed that the food was delicious so, in fairness, it might be either the lady that Tsuruga-san visits or the food they serve' looking at the picture they saw Kyoko seating in front of the model/actor laughing and having coffee together.

"Kyoko-chan is not gonna like this…" Chiori said in a worried tone.

"Well, Lover boy promised her that he will fix this kind of thing so he'll be up for it" Kanae snorted.

Few minutes later Kyoko arrived with a furious look being accompanied by Ren and some unknown man in a suit.

"Kyoko-san, remember I promised you I'll take care of it, my manager here has called a press conference" pointing at his manager who is dialing his phone, Kanae and Chiori gave him a wary look because of the rubber gloves.

"Ren, we need to head back to the studio for you to attend the interview with the Ishibashi brothers, you may clear thing up with the public, I'll arrange some of the question for you" he stated.

"Kyoko, please I'm sorry this happened but I know we're prepared for this so please trust me I'll take care of it"

"Fine… just go you have a job to do and I'll be the reason why you're late if you don't hurry, so go NOW!" as she pushed him to the front door.

"Well, someone finally showed dominance to Japan's most desirable man" his manager snorted, which made Koun glare.

"Alright, but call me if anything happens okay?" he told her and she nodded.

After they left Kanae locked the shop and put the 'Closed' sign on the door while Chiori pulled Kyoko to sit with them, "What happened?" she asked.

"After I paid all of the groceries many camera men mobbed me and started to ask some random questions, I immediately called Koun because I knew it was because of him" she buried her face on her hand.

"Good that you know" Kanae showed her the magazine.

"Oh no…" she groaned, "Now people will think I'm that kind of girl" she was about to cry when Kanae assured her.

"Pipe it Kyoko, Koun-san would fix this mess but if he won't I'll make sure he will" she said, giving off a deadly Aura, "For now we should close and head home" she suggested, grabbing her car keys.

After getting home the ladies settled in their living room to watch some TV and eat some Pizza, Chiori however switched it to Koun's interview which was already half way through.

"Enough with the work related matters and your next movie project, everyone is interested about your current private life and the pretty waitress that keeps you company when you eat, from the three days following you, aside from snapping some candid photos, our sources also noticed that every time you eat at the café you ask for her company?" the oldest Ishibashi asked, "Now tell us about your relationship?"

"To start things off, I don't like my private life getting mixed up to my public life, but to clear things up… She is a good friend of mine which I can be open to and be myself, she's a very kind and caring person, an amazing cook and a gentle girl. To be honest she was very wary after I told her my identity, she's the kind of person who doesn't want to get herself into any kind of trouble and she wouldn't want people to mistakenly think that she is taking advantage of me, I kind of messed up her life right now so I apologize but despite this kind of things happening she still see me as a friend and our relationship and interactions never changed which is to my delight" he finished making the host look surprised.

"Wow, Tsuruga-san we're all like expecting both of you have some secret relationship" said the youngest Ishibashi.

"I don't want to jump on that yet" he chuckled.

"Wow, despite being Japan's most desirable man you don't take advantage of things" the middle Ishibashi chuckled.

"I'm telling you I might get turned down if I ask her to date me" he joked.

"Wow, a lady like that still exists?" laughed the youngest.

"Please turn that off" groaned Kyoko who headed to her room, Chiori giggled at her reaction.

"I don't mind if he asks me out though…" Chiori blurted with a jest.

"Keep dreaming" retorted Kanae who followed Kyoko.

The next day it wasn't the usual slow days for the Café, many people came to try their food and surprisingly the place got many praises because the compliments to the chef and to everyone's surprise Kyoko wasn't really a waitress but a chef, Kanae and Chiori were busy serving people who were ordering breakfast here and there.

"Now I know why Tsuruga-sama always ate in this place!" giggled a girl who loved the pancake Kyoko made.

By lunch time Koun arrived the same time he usually comes but with the company of his manager.

Funny how he pouted because his Kyoko was busy so her two lady friends pushed him to help her at the kitchen, while they made his manager wear a frilly hot pink apron and forced him to serve too.

Poor Koun however only sat at the counter feeling helpless because he can't cook and is pretty much useless in a kitchen.

To Koun's delight his manager cleared his afternoon schedule to apologize to Kyoko again. After lunch rush was over the three ladies were exhausted and closed the shop for them to rest and eat their lunch as well.

While Kyoko cooked in the kitchen Koun still sat at the counter watching her dance around, the two ladies introduced themselves to his manager which who did the same thing.

"Kyoko-san, what if I ask you to be my girlfriend?" after blurting that she dropped her wooden spoon and looked at him with horror filled eyes.

"What's going on?" the other three people took a peek at the kitchen to see what was that noise.

"Nothing…" Kyoko bowed her head out of embarrassment; the two ladies got the hint and dragged the poor manager back to their seat.

"Um…?" Koun started.

"I don't know… Koun-san… it's just… too fast…" she said in a worried tone.

"Then, I'll prove myself to you then?"

"But why me?"

"Kyoko-san, we've known each other for quite a while now and we're very close, I'm being honest with you and everything, I liked you from the start but I didn't know whether it was a 'like' as a friend or in a different way, I only realized it earlier when those men looked at you…" he pouted like a child, thinking back at the young men who stared at Kyoko at lunchtime.

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't, I'll give you time to think and meanwhile I'll prove myself" he said picking up the wooden spoon and putting it in the sink.

"The food's ready, can you hand me some plates?" Kyoko said, pointing at the rack.

Helping her taking the food out, his manager Yashiro was surprised that Kyoko could make his charge eat more than he usually does, but deep inside he was squealing like a wee fan girl.

Days passed by, the regular costumers that usually eat at the café noticed Koun in disguise always bringing colorful bouquets of flowers every day, to the two waitresses' amusement Koun and his manager are always bringing a strange mustached person with weird looking clothes on.

But on a certain slow day where small amount of customers came in because of some event in the nearby mall, Koun visited her with another bouquet and chocolates and was accompanied by a huge person much taller than Koun with a guitar on hand, the two ladies were amused to see the Model/Actor pulling some major effort to woo Kyoko, but that made the girl in question snap, "You know I could turn my shared house to a flower shop from all these flowers you bring me, I don't know what to do with them! And all these chocolates! Chiori-chan would go fat from eating all these!" she groaned while Kanae and his manager snorted looking at Chiori, "Why not save your money rather than waste it?!"

"The things I do for you are not a waste" Koun replied.

She sighed, "Fine… I'll accept them" she mumbled, crossing her arms and sending Koun to heaven with that answer.

Quick as a lightning, he swept her into an embrace and swirled he around, "YEEEES!" the little joy caused Yashiro to snap and squeal like a girl making the people present there look at him.

"Seriously, I'm gonna knock all of your teeth and send you to dream land if you ever do that again" glared the tall buff guy that was carrying a guitar at poor Yashiro.

"Oh… Kyoko-san, please meet my younger brother, Koudi" Koudi offered his hand to her which she took.

"The name's Koudi and nice to meet you miss Kyoko" he smiled, "Finally a normal person was around you for a change" he sighed, looking at his brother.

"That's rude you know that Koudi-san!" Kyoko scolded.

"Actually he's right" sighed Ren remembering the LME office and the president together with his secretary and granddaughter.

"Our office is like a circus" he added, thinking about the president the most.

"More like a combination of zoo and circus" groaned his brother, "And I can't believe you have a suited manager with a love for tutus" he added looking at poor Yashiro with disgust.

"Knock it off Koudi your hurting the ballerina's feelings" added Koun, which made the two ladies burst in laughter.

"You guys are all mean!" cried Yashiro.

"Dude, I'm hungry, and around three in the afternoon I have gym session for my next match" he stated.

"Match?" Kyoko wondered.

"Koudi is an MMA fighter and he grew up with our grandpa back in Russia, my mother's father actually"

"Oh…" Kyoko remembered Koun's background as he told her previously.

As they ate, the brothers made fun of the poor manager, Chiori developed a crush on Koudi who was trying to get far away as possible from Chiori who was clinging to him.

Four months have passed since Koun and Kyoko stared dating they started addressing each other on first name basis without any honorifics, also President Lory offered Kyoko a cooking show so that she and Koun would be in the same industry. From the money she earns from the show combined with the Café's income she and her two best friends finally managed to get more facilities and furniture for the café, adding many more comfortable decorations and items to the menu, many people love the shop especially Maria who sometimes helps with the orders.

Lory the LME president however made the Café lively by visiting and entertaining the costumers with his annoying antics, Koudi however grew fond of the Café and sometimes helps k

Kyoko cook if he doesn't have training.

The Café became popular because of Kyoko's menus and the show.

Many months later the Media learned about Koun and Kyoko's dating relationship however they were very late because the couple just announce that they got engaged.

Reading the magazine, it said "Tsuruga Ren famous Model and Actor proposed to celebrity Chef Kyoko Mogami after his brother's main event fight at XXX stadium, it was not only a victory for the younger Tsuruga but also the older" showing the two lovers kissing and showing their engagement ring.

A/N: Finally another oneshot, Please show me your love by leaving a Review and tell me what do you think? also I would like to thank my loving Beta MyLuckTookAWalk, thank you for editing it *smiley* show us your love by Clicking and leaving a review~

~Yaj


End file.
